


Lake Altea

by cookie_club



Series: VLD Drabbels - mostly Sheith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, M/M, Merman Shiro, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_club/pseuds/cookie_club
Summary: Keith loves nature and he is finally able to camp at Lake Altea when he finds something most peculiar.





	Lake Altea

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabbel I did while I was bored. Thanks Lock for the prompt \o/

Keith loved nature. He loved being alone in it, and he loved camping in it.  This weekend, he hiked to the beautiful Lake Altea. Surrounded by lush, green trees and a mountain in the distance, this place was like something out of a commercial. 

 

He set up camp by the lakeside where large boulders formed something almost like a small bridge that lead into the lake. By the end of the set up, he was nearly soaked with sweat. He had underestimated the heat of the sun. Lake Altea was not in season, and he was at a part that was secluded from other people. He checked to see if there was anyone around, just in case. Keith could see no one. 

 

_ Guess I’ll skinny dip _ , he thought. 

 

He stripped and slowly made his way into the water. It was cold but not unbearable. Finally, he made it all the way in and started to swim. He didn’t do this often, but when he did, it was always a peaceful experience. He let himself float for a while before he turned back onto his stomach to swim a little more.

 

He noticed a pair of eyes by the boulders. 

 

He stopped abruptly and stared in the direction he had seen the eyes. Nothing was there.

 

“Hello?” he called out. Nothing. However, he saw ripples coming forth from behind the boulders. Maybe it was an animal? But they eyes looked human. He swam over to the boulders and heaved himself out of the water so he could look over to the other side and hopefully see whatever it was. Something was moving beneath the water, something large and fast. He tried to follow it with his eyes, but he slipped on some leaves and fell back into the water.

 

He hit something large and soft, and it moved. He twisted in the water to see what he had hit only to come face to face with a man. And that man had a fishtail. The shock made him scream. Bad idea underwater—he inhaled water. The fishman wrapped his arm around him and pulled him up to the surface. Keith coughed the water from his lungs and looked at the fishman, horrified.

 

“First time seeing a merman?” the fishman asked.

 

Keith's mouth just hung open like he was some kind of fish.   
  


The fishman—merman leaned his head to the side and smiled. “My name is Shiro.” He seemed friendly.

 

“K-Keith.” How did he know English?

 

Shiro looked down, back into the water. “I’d always wondered what humans look like without their clothes.”


End file.
